A Chess Set and a Gun
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: 29 year old Seth Rollins is in a life and death battle with the serial killer Jon Moxley. Whether or not Seth lives all comes down to a game of chess. Can Seth beat Moxley and live? Find out in A Chess Set and a Gun.


**Author's Notes: Hey guys here is a quick one-shot for you featuring Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose aka Jon Moxley. I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story!**

* * *

 **A Chess Set and a Gun**

A chess set and a gun in a grassy plain. For some these two objects were such an odd pair, but for 29 year old Seth Rolling, these two objects made the intimate pair involving life and death. Seth didn't know how he ended up in this predicament, because the last thing that he remembered was getting jumped in an alley way on his way back to his house. He didn't even see the hooded man coming when he was attacked, but Seth did his best and fought to protect himself. Fist after fist and kick after kick, the two men fought for dominance and neither one wasn't going to give up. It wasn't until Seth was knocked down to the ground that he felt something hit him in the back of the head and that was it. It was lights out.

Now here Seth was tied to a chair in a grassy plain that seemed to go on for miles. While Seth knew that he should be scared out of his mind, he was more confused than ever. He wanted to know who had taken him, why he had taken him, and why the hell there was a chess set and a gun on the small wooden table in front of him. Nothing here seemed to make any sense.

It wasn't until Seth heard the crunching of the grass from behind him, that he knew his captor was near. "Hey I know you're there. Why don't you come out here and face me like a man. I mean if you are going to kill me, then kill me already," he shouted at the man behind him already knowing that his end was near.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves alright. I don't want to kill you yet, because where's the fun in that," the hooded man said coming out from under a tree and into the moonlit night. "How are you doing, are you comfortable?"

"No I'm not comfortable you psycho! Now are you going to tell me why I'm tied to a chair in front of a chess board and gun? In fact, are you going to even tell me who you actually are?" Seth had no clue who this man was.

All he could see that the man was of a medium sized build, had long shaggy blond hair that covered the man's blue eyes, and he had on a pair of ripped jeans with a leather jacket to protect him from the chill in the air. It was a slight contrast from Seth's short skinny build and his two toned hair color and clothes. They were complete opposites just like the chess set and the gun.

Leaning back in his own chair, the man put his hands behind his head and chuckled, "Man you have a little temper don't you? I like that, I really do. You are not like the others Mr. Rollins I can tell you that. See the others, well the others would kick and scream until I had to knock them out again or just end them all together. But not you, no you have something inside of you and I want to try to bring that out. So let's play a game to find out what that is shall we?"

"What kind of game?" Seth asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh it's just going to be a little game of chess where our lives are at stake. See the winner gets to live and play the game again, while the loser meets his untimely death. There's nothing complicated about it really," the man said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

Feeling the cold breeze bring his body to a shiver, Seth took a deep breath and said, "Let's do it, but first I want to know your name." If this man was going to kill him, he wanted to know the name of the man that took his life.

"See I knew that there was something about you that I liked Seth and since you've asked so nicely, my name is Moxley but you can call me Mox," the man said happily as set quickly set up the chess set before walking over to Seth and untying his hands from the chair only to tie them together just enough to reach the chess set.

Having only played chess a hand full of times, Seth knew to move his pawn piece first and prayed that it wasn't a stupid move. "So Mox, why do you like playing chess so much?" he then asked his captor thinking that if he could distract him a little bit, then maybe he could gain an upper hand and win his freedom.

Not even taking his eyes off of the chess board, Mox smiled sinisterly and reached over to pick up the gun on the table, "I like it, because it's a game of good versus evil. You the white pieces, represent the good in the world and I'm the black pieces or the evil in the world. Instead here out in the real world, I'm the white pieces trying cleanse the world if you will. That's why I want to see if you can really beat me. Only the good can win this game and by some chance if I win, then you aren't worthy enough to call yourself good and therefore you must die."

Seth just sat there staring at the man in awe for how he perceived this stupid little game. In Seth's mind chess was just another game that the nerds played, but to Mox, it had a deeper meaning than that. Wanting to learn more about the man's philosophy, Seth moved his next chess piece and the game moved on.

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you know my name anyways?" Seth asked watching Mox take his turn with ease.

"Well I read it on your driver's license, but I have been watching you for a long time Mr. Rollins. I have seen you portray yourselves in a different way then what you really are. See I have seen you act all cool with your buddies and be the big man on campus, but when you go back to your dorm you become a weak, disheveled, poor excuse for a man."

Seth looked at Mox in shock and shook his head, "No, no I'm not."

Clicking the trigger back on the gun, Mox pointed it straight at Seth's head, "Don't lie to me Seth, because I hold your fate in my hands. I know about your father and how he treated you. How he beat you every night and knocked your mother around. I know how bad you wanted to stop him and take your mother away, but you were just too scared to do it weren't you?"

"No I wasn't scared, I was powerless to stop him. I tried calling the cops numerous times to call the cops and yet my dad always ended up back at our house with another beating. It was just a never ending circle of violence," Seth said very frustrated. "If I was bigger and stronger, then maybe I could have stopped him permanently. I could have been like these white pawns taking out the bad in the world."

"You can still do that Seth. There is still time left to move your pieces however you see fit. That is why I like chess so much. You can make all these moves and strategies to keep your pieces from potential threats and that's what makes you stronger in the long run. I mean look at me for example. I have kill so many people and yet the police still can't find me. That's because I can act like a pawn only moving one step at a time, and other times I can be like bishop and change my actions diagonally throwing off the police," Mox chuckled with his laughter filling the quite empty plain.

Seth shook his head disappointedly, "No there isn't any time left at all. As you said earlier, if I lose then you are going to kill me. I have only played chess a hand full of times and I have yet to win a game. I guess I'm not as "good" as I thought after all."

Looking at Seth sympathetically, Mox gave the man a small smile of hope and said, "Oh I beg to differ Mr. Rollins, because you just won."

Seth's eyes grew bigger than the moon above him and he quickly looked down at the board. Sure enough when he looked down, Seth's pawns had blocked Mox's king in and all Seth had to do was move his rook in for the strike and he would win.

"Go ahead Mr. Rollins do it. It seems this time good has conquered evil," Mox said still smiling.

Seth found this quite odd for a man who had just been beat. Nevertheless Seth shakily reached out and his rook gently moving it over to Mox's knight and muttered, "Check Mate."

In that moment it seemed like the whole grassy plain came to life as the crickets that once were silent came to life filling the plain with their chirps, the hoots of the owl playing off in the distance, and the cold breeze eventually stopped allowing Seth to warm his freezing shaking body.

"Congrats Mr. Rollins I am very happy for you. No one has ever beat in that short amount of time. I am so happy, but yet I am very said to see this end," Mox said before standing and point his gun at Seth.

"Wait, I thought you said that the winner would get to live!" Seth cried out holding up his hands in defense.

"I know and that's why this bullet is for me and not for you. Goodbye Mr. Rollins and take care. Also remember to never let your guard down on your king otherwise you'll be in the same position as me," Mox winked at him before pointing the gun towards and pulling the trigger.

The loud bang filled the grassy plain and once again everything went quite. The only thing that was making noise was the gasping breaths that were coming from Seth's shocked breathing. He couldn't believe that he just witnessed a man killing himself, but then again it was really for the best.

Like Mox had said, chess was a game of good versus evil and that night, good had won and prevailed over evil. However the fight between good and evil was a fight of many battles and Seth had one more to fight. So quickly untying himself, Seth started to fill his pockets with the chess pieces and took the gun that was lying next to Mox's lifeless body. Then taking one last look at the man on the ground, Seth silently thanked him for what he had done and turned around to leave with the chess board in one hand and the gun in the other. He figured that it was time to pay his father a little visit.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped that you liked this short story. I needed some time away from writing to cool down and take some time for myself. Nevertheless I am back and ready to bring you more stories. Be sure to check out the sequel to Catching Feelings and if you haven't please go read Catching Feelings as well as all my other stories. Thanks!**

 **Please review and comment please!**

4


End file.
